Albus Potter and the Battle to Finish
by SilverDrama
Summary: See Al Potter and his friends Finn, Rose, McKenzie, and Scorpius as they're led through Hogwarts by Neville Longbottom, a teacher trying to outlive his old past and teach, James Potter, a hormonal boy, and Kevin Entwhistle, a Headmaster unlike Dumbledore.
1. Year 1: Chapter 1

Albus Potter and the Battle to Finish

Year 1: Chapter 1

* * *

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say-_"

"-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet strain, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was a little like a bereavement, watching his son glide away…

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Albus turned to his cousin. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

Rose stared at her black-haired cousin, "we've been on the train for about a minute, and you are _already_ bored?" Rose asked.

Albus nodded. "And you expected less than that of me?" Albus asked.

"No, but I was I was in high hopes." Rose said.



"Yeah, but remember, you're dad is still in high hopes that he will eventually find a Ptolemy card in the Chocolate Frog cards." Albus pointed out, his shy side leaving as he comfortably sank into a conversation with his favorite cousin.

"Oh, my dad says that if we find one, it's his." Rose added.

Albus laughed in response.

"Excuse me," A blonde haired boy said as he pushed open the compartment door a bit, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Rose jumped to her feet to tell Scorpius off, but Albus intervened. "Sure."

"You're Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said.

Scorpius nodded. "What of it?" He asked, territorial.

Rose looked hi straight in the eye – blue to silver, Weasley to Malfoy. "My dad says that I need to beat you in every test."

"I have to ask: do you always listen to what your father asks of you?" Scorpius asked the young girl.

Rose looked at Scorpius curiously. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"We're going to have a lot of fun this year Rose." Scorpius said as he chuckled to himself, and Al, in the background smiled a bit.

Several hours, candies, sickles, and stories later, the Hogwarts' Express had arrived at Hogwarts and Albus, Rose, and Scorpius found themselves in for the adventure of their life.


	2. Year 1: Chapter 2

Albus Potter and the Battle to Finish

Year 1: Chapter 2

* * *

"Firs' years' this way', come on, all firs' years' this way!" The man shouted.

Albus's emerald eyes lit up. "HAGRID!" He shouted.

The man looked down at Albus. "Albus! I remember you when you was just a little tyke, haven't had time to visit you in a while. I met you when you was three and a half, though last time I saw you, you'd have been about eight, right?" Hagrid said.

Albus nodded. "Oh, and this is Rose, my cousin. And this is Scorpius, he's my friend." Albus said.

Scorpius's eyes lit up when Albus called him his friend; he had never had a true friend before.

Hagrid looked at Rose. "You look just like your father, although, you do have your mother's hair." Hagrid said.

Rose blushed.

Hagrid did a double take when he saw Scorpius. "You Malfoy's kid?" He asked.

"Yeah." Scorpius said.

Hagrid turned around, back to the other kids, and continued to usher them over and eventually into the boats.

Rose quickly scurried into one, Albus and Scorpius followed. A young girl then entered. She had black curled hair and grey eyes, she looked sulky, excited, confused, and adorable all at once.

"I'm McKenzie." The girl said as Scorpius eyed her more.

"Rose." Rose was the first to extend a greeting to the girl.

"Albus."

"Scorpius."

McKenzie, who was starting to get bored, changed the subject. "What houses are you all hoping for?" She asked. "I read about houses in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Al was the first to respond. "Gryffindor." He said proudly.

Scorpius shrugged. "I never gave it much thought, although, Ravenclaw appeals to me, but I don't really care." Scorpius said.

"Rose, what about you?" Albus asked.

Rose mumbled something, but no one could comprehend what she said.

"Pardon?" Al asked.

"I said that it doesn't matter which house I'm in, even Slytherin wouldn't be bad. Out parents and grandparents had too many prejudices about the houses, on bother sides, and that started a war, any house would be fine." Rose said.

"I agree with Rose." McKenzie said.

"Me too." Scorpius said.

Al rolled his eyes and began to think, was there something to be seen about the other houses? Or was it just his mind playing with him.

As the conversation of the houses ended, so did the boat ride. Rose and McKenzie both swiftly hopped out and began walking in the line, Albus and Scorpius weren't far behind.

The entire group of eleven years olds was staring at the castle's corridors and murmuring to each other. Albus however, couldn't keep his mind off his thought, was there anything truly bad against Slytherin.

The line of students stopped at a staircase in front of a large door. Standing outside of it was a man, he had fought his own way in the war, rallied up the DA into fighting, yet you couldn't see the anger in his eyes as many war survivors had.

As Neville Longbottom began telling the kids about the sorting and the houses, he saw three kids he recognized: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. He paused for a moment and was pulled back into his own sorting. He could remember Ron and Harry becoming friends already, and he remembered losing his toad. Oh and how could he forget about how Draco tried to dominate Harry, and pull Harry into his group of friends? Neville remembered it all. As he was thinking, he added in about how exactly they were to be sorted. As he did so, he saw many kids sigh in relief.

"Follow me." He said and the large door opened into the Great Hall. Neville began to lead the kids through the Great Hall. He stopped in front of a stool with a hat perched on top. "When I call your name, come up here, sit on the stool, and allow the hat to sort you." Neville said as he pulled out a parchment which looked to be a list.

"Abercrombie, Zackary."

The boy looked nervous as any first-to-be-sorted child could, though he looked worse as he made his way past two sneering children. Albus would remember this moment for years to come … the first.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Albus zoned off for a few sorting, picking back up on a young girl with auburn hair, Albus only noticed her because she pushed he and McKenzie as she walked up to the stool, her nose high.

"Deveraux, Lavender."

"SLYTHERIN."

Albus began to look around the room, not paying attention, then picked up at the sorting when an unusual looking kid with shining hair is called, Albus had met him once, he didn't remember his name, just the black eye he received.

"Fawcett, Lionel."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Finch-Fletchley, Daniel."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Finnigan, Connor."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Albus cheered for his friend –the first Gryffindor- and saw Rose blushing as Connor winked at her jokingly.

"Should I get ready for a wedding?" Scorpius said to Rose whose face was as red as her father's hair.

"Shut up, okay. He's,"

"Hot." McKenzie butted in on Rose's voice. "Now shh."

A few names passed by until Kylander, Nathan became a Ravenclaw, and then Albus's old friend's name was called.

"Longbottom, Alice." Albus watched as the little auburn haired girl squeaked and ran up to the stool (nearly tripping in the process).

"SLYTHERIN."

Alice smiled as she sheepishly, but Al could tell that she was happy with herself.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Scorpius turned as white as a sheet, he began walking up to the stool and shoved the hat over his head, awaiting a response from the hat.

"SLYTHERIN."

Scorpius shrugged as he walked over to the Slytherin table; Albus was now worrying more. _Gryffindor or Slytherin_. _Old friends or new friends?_

"Michaels, Laurel."

"SLYTHERIN."

Albus's mind wandered for two sorting, the girl Laurel looked nice and she went to Slytherin, Scorpius definitely was nice, and he went to Slytherin, why shouldn't Albus. Was James right? Were Slytherins really bad? Or could they be nice?

"Piecly, Preston"

"SLYTHERIN."

"Potter, Albus." Al walked up to the hat and sat, he watched as the hat's brim set over his eyes, he could hear the hat talking to him. The hat talked about his intelligence, and then switched to loyalty. The hat then began debating over bravery and ambition, it continued saying that he would do well in either.

All Albus could think was. '_What was there truly to hate about the other houses._'

"GRYFFINDOR."

Albus looked anxious to sit down. Ironically enough, his courage to believe that there was nothing wrong with the other houses was the courage that put him in Gryffindor. He walked over to the red and gold clad table of Gryffindor and sat down next to a raven haired girl.

"Puck, Cedric."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Neville began stuttering as he was talking. "Rambling, McKenzie." McKenzie walked up to the stool, accidentally elbowing Rose after a boy with dark brown hair tried to trip her. McKenzie sat on the stool for a long time and Albus wondered if maybe his sorting had been that long and he hadn't noticed, he hoped not.

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Resgo, Albert."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Albus tuned out most of the rest of the sorting, only to pay attention when the W's came up.

"Walters, Guylan."

"GRYFFINDOR." The only care Albus had was that this black haired boy was now his roommate.

"Weasley, Frederick."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Weasley, Rose." Albus watched as Rose nervously walked up to the hat in the shadow of her newly Gryffindor cousin. She and Fred had always competed for family perfection, although, Rose seemed to care more about what was right for her.

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Zachola, Warren."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Professor Entwhistle, the new Headmaster and old Transfiguration teacher stood up. "I would like to say that we are honored every year to welcome new students, but always remember those who perished in pursuit of that and thank old warriors. And in the words of a man who fascinated me, Nitwit, blubber, odmit, tweek, and let the Feast begin."


	3. Year 1: Chapter 3

Albus Potter and the Battle to Finish

Year 1: Chapter 3

* * *

Al, like many first years, had an irresistible urge to sneak out of his dormitory once he was lead there. A few things stopped him, first, he would need to Marauders' Map or the Cloak, both of which his father kept, Second, his dorm-mate, Guylan, threatened to nark on Fred when Fred tried to leave. Out of all Al's dorm-mates, he knew Fred the most, but he liked Connor the most. Connor Finnigan, who Albus had met several times when they were children, told Fred not to leave, Guylan not to nark if any one did, and Warren to stop crying for his mom. Warren didn't respond, but stopped crying.

By now, it was 10 o'clock, and Guylan and Warren long ago fell asleep, and Fred, shortly after those occurrences, snuck out. That left Connor and Al talking, both of whom were night owls, about anything they could think of.

"How's your little brother?" Al asked.

"Eh," Connor said, "Brendan's okay, trying to charm some girl down the street with red hair."

Al almost choked. "Connor, we live on the same street and the only red head's my little sister."

"Or maybe the little girl had brown hair, I'm not sure, my older sister got me faded and I was a little off, a lot of things were looking red, even the sidewalks." Connor said.

"Ah," Al said, "Was that the day when you asked me if I had red hair?"

Connor nodded.

"Then it wasn't Lily, she was at my grandparents with Hugo and Roxanne that day."

"Why?"

"I have absolutely no clue," Albus said as the door opened.

A boy with brown mousy hair walked in clad in his silk teddy bear pajamas. "Can you two be quiet? Some of us would like to sleep thank off you very much." The boy said in a snotty attitude that made Al remember the stories his dad told of his Uncle Percy when Uncle Percy was a younger kid.

"No." Connor bluntly said.

"Well, it's after hours and I could," The boy was cut off.

"What?" Connor asked. "You aren't old enough to have power."

"True, I'm a second year, but my sister Mary is Hufflepuff Prefect and she could," Connor once again cut off the boy.

"What?" Connor asked. "What could a _Hufflepuff_ prefect do? She wasn't a witness and the only witness is the unpopular Mark Anderson who accuses the younger brother of two of Hogwarts' most popular kids of being up a bit late." Connor said in finality, "So what are you going to do?" Connor asked as he stood up and moved his arms so that is seemed like he was going to punch Mark.

"Uh, I," Mark stuttered as he began running out the door, "This isn't over!"

Connor and Al laughed.

"Nice Connor."

"Thanks Albus."

Al shuddered. "Call me Al."

Connor smirked and nodded. "Call me Finn."

* * *

The next day, Al, Finn, Rose, and McKenzie all sat next to each other for breakfast. McKenzie told the others how she got lost on her way down to the Great Hall when Rose left early.

"It was scary, I mean unlike you three, I didn't have anyone to tell me beforehand a basic set-up of Hogwarts. So I kept wandering, and I ended up in Slytherin territory. One of the boys called me a mudblood. I told him to get a life, but he kept calling me a mudblood, and then Scorpius Malfoy told the boy to back off, and he did. It was so cool." McKenzie rambled on and on.

"I guess Scorpius Malfoy is actually nice." Finn said. "Who knew it Al?" Finn asked.

"Hey, Finn!" A small voice called from the next table over, Hufflepuff."

Finn turned and saw the source of the calling. "Hey Aurora!" Finn called

"Finn, it's Rory." Rory said, she seemed to be a good friend since she knew his current nickname, "What's your first class?" Rory asked as she pointed to her schedule.

Finn grabbed Al's schedule seeing as he left his schedule in his room. Glancing at the times, he answered. "Rory, it's Saturday, there aren't any classes."

"It Saturday?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Finn slowly said, "Gosh Rory, do you mix up your days again?" Finn asked in a baby-mocking voice.

"That was one time that I walked down stairs in my teddy-bear nighty because I thought it was Sunday and not Monday, give me a break." Rory said angrily and a few Hufflepuffs in first and second year looked at the group.

Albus, Rose, and McKenzie were trying to hold back laughter as Finn talked. "Well, at least you looked cute in a short little nighty covered in," Finn never finished what he was saying because Rory dumped syrup on his head which spilled all over his robes and uniform.

Rory turned away from the Gryffindors and walked out off the great Hall with one of the Hufflepuff girls who turned to look at the spat following her.

It was then that James Sirius Potter walked in, once could tell this by the sighs of many first, second, and a few third year girls (and very odd boys).

"Hey Al," James said as he ruffled his brothers hair, sitting down and piling his plate with pancakes. "I'd ask where all of the syrup is, but it seems young Finnigan has taken it all."

"The syrup's right here." McKenzie said as she pointed to syrup.

"Don't." Rose said to McKenzie. "James is just joking around." Rose's voice was a little too loud because James turned around.

"And who is this lovely lady?" James cockily asked.

"McKenzie Parker." McKenzie blushed as she sighed her name and giggled.

Al, Finn, and Rose groaned at James's groan, though Al could tell that deep down, Finn wanted to know James did it.

"So, Al," James said, "You gonna go visit Hagrid today?"

"Uh," Al said as he tilted his head ever so slightly to his friends.

"Bring 'em." James said as he wolfed down his breakfast. "Hagrid doesn't mind, though sometimes your friends do." James finished his breakfast in another bite and stood up. "I got to go, I'm already in second year, and I've lost a whole year of dating last year, so I've got a date."

Al smirked. "You've got a tutor, not a date."

"Those technicalities can easily change." James said as he walked away.

"So," Al said as he turned to Finn, McKenzie, and Rose, "Are any of you interested in visiting Hagrid?"

"Sure." Rose said.

"Can I wash up first?" Finn asked as he gestured to his now syrupy uniform.

"Sure." Al said and turned to McKenzie, "What about you?"

"Who's Hagrid?" McKenzie asked.

"Hagrid's the Keeper of Key's, Game-Keeper, and one of my dad's first friends." Al responded. "James and I are supposed to go for tea with him like my dad and his friends used to."

"Hey Al," McKenzie said, remembering something she meant to ask him the previous night.

"Yeah?" Al replied as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

"If you're Albus Potter, then your dad's the famous Harry Potter, right?" McKenzie asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"That's really cool." McKenzie said.

"Not really." Al said a bit snappy.

"I was just saying, you get to know an important war-hero first-hand. Not many people do." McKenzie said and if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were watching the scene, each would have a feeling of déjà vu.

"I do." Rose sheepishly said and Finn gave a small laugh at Rose's stupidity.

"I mean, if you're a buff on History, it's great, but if you want to be normal and not have people say, 'oh that _Potter_ boy.' Then it really isn't all that great." Al said. "I guess I'd feel how you were if I were you."

"The grass is always greener on the other side." Rose said. "And speaking of green grass isn't the grass green on the way to Hagrid's?"

"Why are you so intent on getting to Hagrid's?" Finn asked.

"This boy with brown hair at the Hufflepuff table, I think his name is like Puck or something, he keeps staring at me, and it's really weird." Rose shuddered.

"Welcome to my world." Al said.

"No," McKenzie said and they all looked at her, "Welcome to Al's dad's world."

The four all took pleasure in taking a small time of laughter for that joke.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy may have been a pureblood and noble twenty years back, but nowadays, Slytherin was back to its normal ways of being cruel, cunning, and ambitious. This also meant that he didn't have many friends, his only friends, or partial friends, Al, Rose, and McKenzie, were all in Gryffindor compared to his Slytherin. He had written to his mother and father telling them of his house, and they wrote him back telling them how proud they are of him. They signed it '_Love, Mom and Dad._' And Scorpius is sure that that is the biggest lie they've ever told. _Love_.

"Are you going to eat anything?" A familiar voice asked. It was his cousin Teddy Nott.

Scorpius took a bite of his breakfast. "Satisfied now?" He asked Teddy, and Lavender, his other cousin, who he knew had Teddy ask him.

Lavender and Teddy nodded.

"Very." Lavender coldly said and it wasn't a wonder to Scorpius that her mother, who had raised her _entire_ (seriously) life, went to Durmstrang and got expelled.

"Glad to know." Scorpius said.

"I bet you are." Lavender coldly said and Teddy smoothly scooted further from her, so as not to endure her wrath. "Can you tell me why my pure-blood cousin was talking with a blood-traitor, a half-blood, and a mudblood, and also protected the mudblood?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he grabbed his knapsack and stood. "Because blood purity doesn't mean anything nowadays, nor should it."

If Scorpius hadn't just walked off, he could've heard his cousin Lavender reply, "You're wrong, it should."

Teddy glared at Lavender who scowled and turned back to her breakfast.

* * *

When Al, Finn, Rose, and McKenzie made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, it dawned on Al that he had absolutely no idea where Hagrid's Hut was, except outside. Hoping to find his brother, he walked into the Second Year boys' dormitory.

"James?" He called.

"Sorry bucko, no James, he's with his tutor." Mark Anderson said.

Al stood there for a second; Mark's voice was a lot nicer than the night before. "Are you at all mad at me for last night?" He asked, curious if Mark had just been joshing them.

"Last night?" Mark asked and Al was wondering if he was sane. "Oh," Mark's face lit up, "You mean when my twin brother Mark came into your room? Sorry about that, he likes to suck the fun out of most things. I'm his brother Emmett, I'm," Emmett was cut off.

"James's friend Emmett Anderson, you're really good on a broom and like Herbology." Al said recalling how James told Lily and him about his friends at Hogwarts, he heard a lot about Emmett. "I heard Mark Anderson last name, but the names didn't click."

"It was ten at night nothing clicks unless you're the extremely hyper James and that's when your thinking gets done." Emmett said.

Al laughed a bit.

"So why'd you come in here again? You were looking for James, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out how to get to Hagrid's Hut, but I suppose you don't know that," Al said.

"Oh, I do." Emmett said and Al stared at him. "You see, James didn't want to go to tea alone, and I didn't mind going since my mom used to make me go to tea with me Gran." Emmett said and then told Al how to get down to Hagrid's.

"Thanks." Al said. "I should go find Finn and hope that he didn't wander off on his own trying to find Hagrid's and get stuck in one of those trick stairs James told me about.

"Bye." Emmett said as he sat on his bed to study Transfiguration.

* * *

James Potter thought that getting a tutor would mean getting a hot babe as a tutor, sure, his tutor was a girl, but somehow, Kathryn Klinth, a red-headed fiery girl who held a grudge against him, wasn't what he was expecting. Anyone, even Maddy Puck, the third year freak, would've been better than Kathryn Klinth. From what James knew, she had three younger sisters and a younger brother, she enjoyed torturing boys after her dad left her mom, and, apparently, she was the best pupil in Transfiguration.

"Potter," Kathryn said angrily at him, "Why did you ask for a Transfiguration tutor? Potter, I may be the best kid in the class, but I know that if I died, the best in the class would be you, well, maybe if hadn't blown up the feather during the exams. But I Emmett and I are good friends and he mentioned once how you fake your stupidity for laughs, he also said that every charm you're told to practice you easily master the first time in your dormitory away from your audience."

James cockily grinned, "You seem to know a lot about me; do you really care that much?" Kathryn's face distorted. "Aww, does wittle Kathryn have a crush on the great James Sirius Potter? No doubt because of how hot, manly, sexy, and-" James never finished what he was saying as Kathryn proved her Gryffindor status by punching him in the nose causing him to bleed. Kathryn grabbed her books and walked out. "Does my experience frighten you Kathryn? 'Cause there's nothing to fear, I'm still a virgin!"

James got kicked out of the library that day and made a mortal enemy: Madam Irma Pince (and possibly Kathryn Klinth).


End file.
